The Harry Potter and Yugioh 5ds Truth or Dare
by Potteritis
Summary: This is my first Truth or Dare story so yah there is a sight Percy Jackson crossover to the story and if you want a dare and or a person added to the story review . Please review and please be kind. rated T because language IN PROCESS OF REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I am not going to say this more than once so here it goes I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Harry is going to be a bit of Percy Jackson too so don't be surprised I don't own Percy Jackson either.**

**On another note here is a truth or dare if you the readers want a truth or dare added and or another person added either review or pm me.**

**Just so you know my beginning will suck now with that out of the way... On with the story! **

In the middle of the room several popping noises can be heard throughout in the dark room. "_What the bloody hell just happened?! And who the hell are you?!" _Ron yelled _"Ronald" _Hermione said_ "Do not say that" _Before the Yugioh 5ds cast can say anything giggling can be heard in the room. **Hello there, **on que all the witches and wizards pull out there wands and all the duelists pull out their duel disks. **Umm can you not point thoses wands at me please or I will take them from you. **Before any wands can be put away I take them away.** Now everyone is here let me introduce myself. I am Potterits. Now even though I know everyone of you I want you to say your names and say wether you are a wizard/witch, a duelist, or and or a muggle. **_"Whats a muggle?" _Yusei asks. **A muggle is a non magic folk. "oh"** all the yugioh cast says.

** My name is Harry Potter I am a wizard**

** My name is Hermione Granger I am a witch**

** My name is Ron Weasly( is that how you spell it) I am a wizard**

** My name is Albus Dumbledore I am a wizard**

** My name is Yusei Fudo I am a duelist and a muggle I think**

** My name is Akiza Kazinski I am a phycic duelist and a muggle**

** My name is Croe Hoggan I am a duelist and a muggle **

** I am the one master of faster, I rule the duels I am Jack Atlis**

** Our names are Leo and Luna we are duelists**

**Well now we goth the inteoductions out of the way lets goet the rules out then we can get started. Clara if you please...**** Ok lets go ** Clara said

** Rule one : No killing in a truth or dare if you injure someone during a truth or dare thats fine just dont make me call down Lord Apollo for this please**

** Rule two : You will all follow the truth or dare rules **

** Rule three : You will answer or do a truth or dare if you dont then you are condemed to the closit of Tarturus**

** Rule four : if you the readers want a truth or dare added and or another person added either review or pm me. Only one person per chapter though**

** Rule five : Have fun**

**Thank You Clara, now lets see... Whose first on the list, ahh here we go!**

**Harry you can start**

"_Ok then Jack Truth or Dare"_

"Dare"

"_I dare you to do the chicken dance on Hesphitus TV Live so all the Gods and Godesses can see."_

"WHAT!"

**That seems like a good place to stop so if you would be so kind as to review that would be much appreciated Thank You!**


	2. FATE OF THIS STORY

**PEOPLE OF THE FANFICTION SITE WHO BOTHE TO READ MY STORIES!**

**I have decided that I will be doing a rewrite of this horrible story. Fix grammar,spelling, and make it flow a lot more than it does. I want ****_YOUR_****_ OPINION! _****I want to know of thire is anyone you want added to the list of people. Please feel free to make the dares humiliating to the Pink Toad. The list consists of:**

**Yusei Fudo**

**Akiza Azinski**

**Leo**

**Luna**

**Jack Atlus**

**Harry Potter**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Hermione Granger**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Crow Hoggan**

**Kalin Kessler (in later chapters)**

**Minerva Magonigle (in later chapters)**

**(The Pink Toad) Delores Umbitch er Umbridge (few chapters in)**

**Zeus**

**Poseidon**

**Hades**

**Athena**

**Artimes**

**Demeter**

**Aphrodite**

**Apollo**

**Hermes**

**HeRa**

**Hephesus**

**Hestia**

**Ares**

**Dynisos (wine dude)**

**Hes**


End file.
